


Cat Burglar

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sara's cat has been stealing men's underwear and socks from a neighbor and she endeavors to return them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. Images used in story are not mine. Bandit, however, belongs to me.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: freyreh tagged me to write Captain Canary based on [this post](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/142934083385/bleep0bleep-tastefullyoffensive-cat-burglar). I hope you like what I came up with.

It wasn't until Sara and Iris were packing up their college apartment that they even knew how bad their cat, Bandit's, habit of stealing things had gotten. 

Sara had found Bandit as a stray shortly after they moved into the apartment just off campus at the beginning of their junior year of college. Iris had been her roommate in the dorms and they got along so well that they decided to remain roommates, just in separate bedrooms. 

Bandit had been hanging out in the backyard of their apartment, which was in a three family house, for over a week. Sara put tuna and water out for him and he kept coming back. In fact, he rarely seemed to leave. He didn't have a collar and wasn't declawed, so Sara brought him inside during one bad rainstorm and he never left.

Almost from the beginning, Bandit began to create his own stashes around the apartment from items he found. It was silly things at first: bottle caps, twisty ties, rubber bands, used tissues, and the occasional sock or underwear that had been left on a bedroom floor.

Having been an outdoor cat for so long - the vet had estimated that Bandit was a year old - Sara and Iris continued to let him roam around the neighborhood by installing a cat door in the kitchen door that led to the backyard. Only now he wore a collar with their contact info.

The first time they cleaned out his stash, collecting their missing undergarments, and found items that belong to neither of them, the girls just scratched their heads in confusion.

"Bandit, who did you steal these from?" Sara asked the cat, who simply meowed in response.

Sara set aside the men's sock and boxer briefs and shrugged off the incident. She didn't know why she saved them, but it seemed wrong to throw them away.

Bandit, who must have been pleased that there had been no consequences for having stolen something as unwieldy as the boxer briefs, decided to continue his pastime of stealing whatever he could get his paws on.

Now, six months after Bandit had begun bringing men's underwear and socks into the apartment, Sara and Iris were preparing to move to a new place across town and found that Bandit had stashed his stolen goods all over the apartment. 

After having a good laugh about the sheer volume of stolen clothing, Sara began to feel guilty that some man was missing so many socks and underpants. 

Unsure of what to do, she left notes in all the neighbors' mailboxes, took out ads in the local and the campus newspapers, put it up on Craig's list, as well as on Facebook with a photo of Bandit with the stolen items.

Sara was a little surprised by how far and wide the ad and photo got online. Apparently, Bandit's proclivity for stealing had become the hot new internet meme.

It also seemed to do the trick. About a week after the ad was published, Sara received a call from the owner of Bandit's hoard.

"Hello?" Sara distractedly answered the phone, hoping it wasn't a telemarketer. Since she had given her cell number in the ad, she now had to take every call, just in case one of them was the owner of Bandit's stash.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sara," a sexy male voice responded. "I saw your ad and I believe you have some things that belong to me."

"What size is your underwear?" Sara immediately asked. 

This was not the first call she'd gotten where someone said it was their stuff. Before they'd even placed the ad, Iris's dad, who was a cop here in Central City, had helped them put together a list of screening questions.

"Medium," he drawled.

"How many socks are you missing?" Sara asked next, having gotten the first answer she wanted.

"How the hell should I know?" the man responded. "All I know is that I've had to buy more socks in the past six months than I have in the past six years."

Check number two. Some of the callers had given the exact number of socks shown in the photo, but not all of them were pictured.

"One more question," Sara said. 

"I'm on the edge of my seat," the man drawled.

"How was my cat able to steal so much from you?" Sara asked. 

This is a question that had been bugging Sara all along. Where the hell was Bandit getting these items from? Was he breaking into people's homes and stealing them from their laundry baskets?

The man huffed out a laugh. "I like to air dry my laundry whenever possible. We have a nice backyard, so when it's not raining, I hang the laundry outside."

"And you kept doing that after items continued to go missing?" Sara asked, incredulously.

"What can I say, I like naturally dried clothes," he answered.

Sara laughed. "When can you come get them?"

"How about I stop by on Saturday?" he suggested.

"Perfect. I'll be around all day, packing. I'm at 1529 George Street," Sara said. 

"I'll be there at 11am," the man said. 

"Just one last question," Sara said before he could hang up.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Leonard."

~~*~~

The doorbell rang at eleven o'clock precisely.

Sara set aside the box of books she'd been packing and went to answer it. When she opened the door there was a good looking man, a little older than her, standing on the porch wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Leonard?" she asked.

Nodding, he asked, "Sara, I presume?"

"Yeah, come on in," she offered, stepping back to allow him into the apartment. She led him into the living room, where she'd left the box filled with his undergarments. "Sorry about all the stolen items."

"It's been an interesting mystery," he said. "Although I did catch him in the act one time, which did help answer a lot of questions."

Sara balked at him. "You _saw_ him taking your stuff and let him do it?"

Leonard shrugged and sat on the couch without waiting to be asked to sit. "He was very determined. It's not like I just hung them loose on the line. Every item was clipped to it. He had to get each sock loose from the clothespin before carrying it back here in his mouth. I figured after all that work that he'd earned it."

Bandit jumped on the couch near Leonard and meowed at him. 

"Hey there, Thief," Leonard greeted the cat, holding his hand out to sniff. Bandit sniffed him carefully before rubbing his cheek against the offered fingers. Leonard easily began to scratch Bandit behind the ears.

"It's Bandit, actually," Sara said, sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Hmm?" Leonard asked, having been focused on the cat.

"His name is Bandit," Sara clarified. "He was stealing stuff long before he started bringing your things back here."

"A bona fide crook," Leonard mused. "I approve."

"He likes you, too," Sara said. "He's usually not so friendly around strangers."

"Ah, but we're not strangers," Leonard said. "He's been very intimate with my … intimates."

There was a heat in his eyes as he practically purred the word 'intimates' that set Sara's blood on fire.

"So, uh, where exactly do you live?" Sara asked.

"On Charles Street, behind you, just a couple of doors down," he answered. "Why are you moving? It's not because of Bandit's thievery, is it?"

"No," Sara laughed. "My roommate, Iris, got a job interning at the newspaper next semester and she wanted to be closer to it since she'll probably be working late a lot. Our lease was up anyway, so we're moving. To be honest, I like it here, but she's a good friend, and I'd rather move with her than stay and have to break in a new roommate. Ya know?"

"I do," Leonard agreed. "I've been living with my roommate, Mick, for at least five years now."

"You're not a student, though," Sara guessed.

"No, we're not. Just happen to live near campus. The rent's cheap and we don't mind the occasional party in the neighborhood."

"What do you do?" Sara asked.

"A little of this, a little of that," Leonard vaguely answered. "I'm not really a 9 to 5 kind of guy."

"Nothing wrong with that," Sara said, standing and holding her hands up. "I don't want to keep you any longer."

Leonard gave Bandit one last scratch behind the ears and stood as well.

Sara handed him the box and he sorted through it quickly, confirming that these were in fact his belongings, before they headed to the door.

Standing in the open doorway, Leonard asked, "Sara, would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight?"

"Really?" Sara asked, hopefully. She'd thought there had been some kind of connection between them, and it seemed like maybe he'd felt it too.

"Yes, I'd like to thank you for making the effort to return my belongings. Most people would have just thrown it all away, but you didn't. I'd like to get to know that kind of a person better," he said.

"In that case, yes, I'd love to," Sara agreed, grinning. 

"I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock," Leonard offered.

"I'll be here," Sara promised. "I'll see you soon."

"Later, Bandit," Leonard called out as he turned to leave. Sara stood on the porch and watched him walk down to the corner before making a right towards Charles Street.

When she got back inside, Bandit was staring at her from the couch, one of Leonard's socks in his mouth that he must have taken from the box when Sara answered the door. Sara laughed and shook her head as she ran her hand down Bandit's back before returning to her packing.

The Beginning


End file.
